


The Final Story

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Amnesia, Arson, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Dark Room, Evil Parents, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Leader, Nightmares, Sisters, Slit Throat, Torture, Vacation, couples, followers, vulnerable, weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Beetlejuice is really seething with anger after he found James carrying a unconcious Kira coming out of the club where she was having fun with Aster, Will she remember anything when she wakes up?
Relationships: Aster & Roxie, Jack & Mary, James & Alyson, Kira & Beetlejuice, Marie & Willow, Skye & Lydia





	1. Beetlejuice and Kira Return Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydiadarknessdeetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/gifts), [Strangexunusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/gifts), [GodGloop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodGloop/gifts), [bookworm6570](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/gifts).



Beetlejuice is standing by the window looking out, while Kira is still in bed unconscious, he has a really cold rag on her head hoping it helps cool her down, Skye and Lydia walk in with juice for Kira when she wakes up, puts it on her night table by her bed. They walk over to Beetlejuice taking his hand, walking out of the room standing in the hallway talking.

"What happened I thought she was having a girls night out with Aster" Skye said.

"She was having fun, i'm not sure, all I know is Aster texted me, telling me, to come get her and bring her home, I get there and see James carrying her in his arms unconscious, I think he was trying to take her to the old house so Jack, Mary, him and Alyson can torture her" Beetlejuice said.

"Are you telling me Roxie's parents are living with Jack and Mary and treating her the same as they do" Lydia said.

He shakes his head, and peeks in, to see if she is awake but she still isn't. They keep talking, but walk in, he sits next to her and moves the cold rag from her head to her face trying to make it cool even though the deep cuts are still there, while Skye and Lydia put on their favorite movie and all of them watch it hoping she wakes up soon.

"Maybe we can invite Aster to come so we can talk to her i'm not sure if she wants to see that Kira is still out" Skye said.

"Yeah we can get a snack and drink for her and she can tell us what happened cause I know Kira won't" Lydia said.

Skye and Lydia head downstairs, get snacks and drinks ready for them and Aster, sit on the couch, and wait, While Beej is upstairs with Kira trying to get her to wake up, Aster arrives, opens the door, walks in, closes it, heads to the couch, sits down in the middle of Skye and Lydia, eats and drinks, tells them what happened.

"We were at the club, having fun, Kira got 2 fruit drinks since she is under age, we played pool, of course Roxie, Marie, Willow and James were there, he was a chaperone I was talking to Kira but Roxie and crew came over to talk to me, Kira ignored them somehow James walked over to where her drinks were and spiked it with rohypnol, she drank them, collapsed and was unconscious I texted BJ and he came to bring her home" Aster said.

"Thank you for telling us, when Kira wakes up we won't send her to school until she is better" Lydia said.

They hugged Aster goodbye and she headed home for the night, they went back upstairs to Kira's room to see if she is awake yet, they tell him what happened, but he concentrates on Kira.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira finally wakes up but is still trying to figure out what happened. How will Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice react when they see her awake?

At 5am Kira finally wakes up, goes across the hall to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs and wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows, and above her cheekbones. After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her favorite black outfit and combat boots, puts them on, heads downstairs to cook them breakfast, sets their plates and cups on the table puts coffee and their food in the cups and plates with the newspaper and mail for Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, heads back upstairs to her room in the closet hiding so she can surprise them.

"I know they will be all happy to see me finally awake" Kira said.

At 7am Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice get up, get dressed, do their morning routine, head downstairs for breakfast, sit at the table eat and read the mail and newspaper while they wait for Kira to come downstairs so they can hug her and talk. After they are done with their breakfast they put their dishes in the dishwasher and relax on the couch watching tv hoping she is ok and can't wait to see her again after they came back from the club.

"I really hope she wakes up soon although she will be weak, pale, dizzy, have memory loss, have a concussion and probably wear sunglasses" Lydia said.

Kira puts her sunglasses on, walks out of the closet, heads downstairs, walks into the living room but gets really dizzy and lays on the floor hoping the dizziness goes away she crawls over to the couch but stops next to it not wanting them to see her yet, after the movie, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice head to the dark room in the basement while Kira puts her hands on the couch pulling herself up and laying on it with a pail and a bottle of water next to her just in case she gets sick, she opens the bottle and gets the deep pail and starts vomiting in the pail then drinks the water til she can't anymore and rests. Lydia, Skye and Beetlejuice walk in and get the bucket cleaned out.

"Hey Scarecrow took you a while to wake up we never thought you would wake up" Beetlejuice said as he sat on the couch and put Kira on his lap.

"I know sorry about that I had 2 fruit drinks but after I drank them i was laying on the floor unconscious" Kira said.

"So you don't remember what happened" Skye said.

"All I remember was having fun with Aster and drinking 2 fruit drinks that's all" Kira said confused.

"Aster told us what happened so it's fine" Lydia said.

Kira got off his lap and headed upstairs to the attic, opened the door, walked up the stairs, closed the door, opened the window, climbed out and laid on her stomach at the edge of the roof looking down even though she is still dizzy trying to remember what happened.


	3. Alone On the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is still on the roof trying to remember what happened but she can't maybe she can try at school or the club where she had Girls Night Out.

Kira is on the roof still trying to remember what happened but she can't no matter how much she tries, all she can think about was playing pool, drinking both fruit drinks and just laying on the floor unconscious then waking up back home. There has to be pieces that are missing maybe if she goes to school and the club she can fill in the missing pieces she just hopes Marie, Roxy and Willow aren't there cause they will make fun of her or taunt her about what happened and what James was going to do. She has her backpack and climbs down the drain pipe, onto the ground and walks out of the yard and to school to figure it out. She gets there fast, walks into the building, heads to the bathroom to clean her face, walks out, heads to her locker to get her new notebook, closes it then heads outside and starts walking to the club she writes everything down, arrives, walks to the floor where she was unconscious, writes that down then walks out heading home but she stops to catch her breath and vomit and continues walking home.

I was at school then the club but nothing came up just what I have written down Kira thought to herself.

She gets close too home but doesn't see Marie, Roxy and Willow anywhere so she walks back into her yard and climbs back up the drain pipe back onto the roof and sits there with her notebook going over it.

"There has to be something i'm missing but what" Kira said.

Beetlejuice heads upstairs to the attic and onto the roof where Kira is and walks over to her sitting next to her, but he put her on his lap and looks at the notebook with her trying to figure it out as well.

"Scarecrow what are you trying to figure out cause you looked so deep in thought you didn't hear or see me coming" Beetlejuice said.

"Sorry i'm trying to fill in the missing pieces that I want to find out on my own" Kira said.

Beetlejuice nods, picks her up, carries her inside, downstairs and into the living room where Skye and Lydia are and sits on the couch with her on his lap with her notebook and looks at Skye and Lydia.

"Where was she and why was she on the roof?" Skye said.

"I think she was doing what Beej and I did when we both where on the roof" Lydia said.

"Yeah she was trying to figure it out on her own the missing pieces of what happened she wrote it in her notebook" Beetlejuice said.

"That's good but I hope she can figure it out cause I hate seeing her like this" Skye said.


End file.
